<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cognizance by 1032am</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692759">Cognizance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/pseuds/1032am'>1032am</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, aaron learns that gay people exist, as much comfort as the minyards can manage at least, if you want logistics i do not have them, they can sense each others emotions, twinbonding: minyard style</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/pseuds/1032am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of things Aaron Minyard thinks his twin brother is, but emotionless has never been one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cognizance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this idea came to me in probably a fever dream, its probably ooc but ooc in the way i specifically meant for them to be, and genuinely if you dont understand how the emotions thing works, thats fantastic because i dont either! just wanted to write the twins learning to not hate each other for once</p><p>also just- mentions of the riot but nothing graphic?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron’s always felt <em> something </em> in the back of his head, little sparks of emotion that made no sense for situations he was in at the moment. He always brushed it off, figuring somewhere the wires in his head got crisscrossed and confused. It didn't make sense, and Aaron didn't care to figure it out. </p><p>
  
</p><p>When Andrew came to live with him, the <em> something </em> became stronger. The emotions seemed to match with whatever Andrew was feeling, and Aaron, ever the scientist, ran tests. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Piss Andrew off, feel how mad he was. Piss Andrew off some more, feel him get madder. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The tests only ever involved Andrew’s anger. He had a lot of it, and Aaron had no desire to try anything else. He figures he should be more freaked out over the prospect of having a whole set of someone’s emotions rattling around in his head, but it’s been with him for so long he doesn’t really mind anymore. It's just- twin telepathy like they talk about on TV shows but weirder, Aaron supposes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He tries, one day, to talk to Andrew about it. He knocks on his door, waits, feels annoyance spike when he knocks again. He knocks a third time just to piss Andrew off, and then he’s met with his twin’s scowling face. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you ever feel emotions that aren't yours?” Aaron asks, and feels annoyance peak at new levels. Aaron stares him down, no change on his face despite the emotions Andrew is having. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“No,” Andrew snaps, and predictably slams the door in Aaron’s face. Aaron tries to muster up as much <em> fuck you </em> energy as he can, and just hopes Andrew can feel it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron doesn't talk about it again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>When they get to Palmetto, settled into the dorm and Nicky fucked off somewhere far away, Aaron notices hesitancy in the back of his brain. Not nerves- Andrew didn’t get nervous. Just, hesitancy. It matched the way Andrew was staring at the wall from where he was sitting on the windowsill and tapping a disjointed rhythm onto his knee. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes,” Andrew finally says, and it feels like Aaron’s walked into the middle of a conversation without having the context from the beginning. Andrew moves his gaze to him, and stares at him until something clicks in Aaron’s brain. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s talking about the emotions thing. Of course he’d wait years to fucking bring it up again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You are <em> such </em> a fucking asshole,” Aaron snaps. Andrew lets his guard down for a fraction of a second to allow a slow smile to spread across his face. Aaron seethes. “You are so fucking- <em> ornery</em>. You are insufferable and I’d rather be tied to fucking <em> Nicky</em>,” Aaron tells him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You're so easy,” Andrew says, smile off his face now. The rhythm on his knee returns, and Aaron feels <em> sour.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not someone you can fucking push around like you do everyone else. I’m your <em> brother </em> and I know you better than anyone because of <em> this</em>. Fuck you,” Aaron says. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know only as much as I let you know,” Andrew corrects. “Remember that next time you assume you're better than everyone else,” Andrew continues, slipping off his perch on the windowsill. He’s gone in the next blink, and Aaron feels… ruffled. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He spends the rest of the day angry and off-kilter, but the sentence keeps replaying in his head. <em> You only know as much as I let you know</em>. What could that <em> possibly </em>fucking mean?</p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kevin comes, and Aaron feels something he’s never felt so strongly from Andrew before. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Protectiveness.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It's gone in the next blink, but the emotion feels familiar regardless. His mind snaps back to when they first entered the locker room on their first day at Palmetto. Andrew was as outwardly apathetic as always, but then the upperclassmen said something about Nicky, and Aaron felt a flash of something he couldn’t put his finger on until right this moment. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It surprises Aaron, a little bit, and Andrew must feel it by the way his eyes slide over to Aaron. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They had fought earlier, which isn't uncommon, but Aaron had specifically yelled <em> care about someone other than yourself for once </em> and Andrew had shut down so fast it gave Aaron whiplash. For once, there was nothing in the back of his head, no link connecting him to Andrew. Suddenly the phrase <em> you only know as much as I let you know </em> made complete and total sense. </p><p>
  
</p><p>His brain is still startlingly quiet other than the flash from a few seconds ago and Aaron suddenly <em> gets </em>it. Andrew is letting him in, just this once, showing him how wrong he was with one simple move. He doesn’t know how Andrew manages to shut off his emotions so quickly, but Aaron doesn't think he wants to know anyway. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron knows Andrew doesn't want, nor need, an apology. It'd just serve to piss him off, and he’s done enough for once in his life. He backs down, lets Andrew have this one, and tries to tone down any emotions he may have to give his twin a break for once. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He doesn't miss the way Andrew is a little less on edge for a few hours. </p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron might be selfish, but he’s never been stupid. </p><p>
  
</p><p>That's why the first time he feels interest spike from Andrew when Neil speaks, Aaron knows immediately what it is. He tries to dig his heels in, put as much <em> no, I'm not dealing with this, </em> into the universe as he can muster, and when he feels more than sees the amused upturn of Andrew’s mouth over something Neil said, he genuinely thinks he’s going to have to kill himself. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It goes on like this. Neil speaks, Andrew is marginally more in tune with their surroundings than usual, Aaron suffers. It all comes to a head one day when Neil isn't even <em> there </em> -it's just him, Andrew, and Nicky, Aaron has no earthly idea where the fuck Kevin is- and Andrew is staring uninterested at the TV. He’s <em> uninterested</em>, but the place carved out just for Andrew in the back of Aaron’s brain keeps lighting up with something akin to <em> enjoyment </em> and <em> happiness </em> and Aaron thinks he’s going to be sick. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“He’s not even <em> here</em>,” Aaron snaps irritably, and it's the first time he’s acknowledged he can feel any of it at all. Andrew turns a lazy gaze on him, predictably thinks of something to make him happier, and Aaron doesn't miss the edge of delight in the back of his head when he scowls. “Out of all fucking people, it had to be Josten,” he mutters, low enough so Nicky can’t hear. He may be an asshole, but he’s a secret keeping asshole. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your concern is admirable,” Andrew deadpans, ignoring Nicky’s look of confusion from where he's curled up in one of the beanbags. Aaron scowls harder, crosses his arms, and sinks into the couch. “Like you're any better with your <em> cheerleader</em>,” he continues, and it genuinely shocks Aaron for a second. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“What?” Aaron says, because if there's one thing Andrew isn't, it's petty. He genuinely thought he’s been good at hiding that from Andrew but- well. Aaron guesses he hasn't. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“All the fucking <em> time</em>, Aaron,” Andrew responds, sounding tired and exasperated all in one breath. But there's amusement there, too, like he’s having a good time ribbing Aaron. It's odd. “At least I have the decency to keep it to a <em> minimum</em>.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“<em>Minimum? </em> You call this <em> minimum? </em> ” Aaron exclaims, shock melting away to annoyance and arms flailing out as if to illustrate his point. “He's, once again, <em> not even here</em>.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh! Are we airing grievances? Because there was this one time Andrew-,”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shut <em> up</em>, Nicky,” the twins snap in sync, and it's almost worth it for the way Nicky goes wide eyed and snaps his mouth comically shut. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’d kill you in a heartbeat if it meant my brain would be <em> quiet,</em>” Aaron says after a minute of silence, and amusement peaks in his head. “I would, I <em> so </em> absolutely would.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You could try,” Andrew says, and he's back to his deadpan way of speaking. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron hates him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron also fucking hates Neil Josten with a passion he cannot contain. </p><p>
  
</p><p>If it weren't for the way Aaron felt Andrew’s brain light up like an alert puppy anytime Neil was around, Aaron would be convinced Andrew hated him, too. The way his face never changed, the words he would say to Neil, it should've had him backing away and leaving Andrew alone. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And yet, <em> and yet</em>, the bastard stuck around, and weedled his way into Andrew’s psyche, and then had the <em> nerve </em> to try and start fixing the twin’s relationship. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron didn't fucking need <em> Neil Josten’s help </em> when it came to Andrew. Aaron <em> felt </em> everything Andrew let him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And yet, <em> and yet</em>, he’s sitting in Betsy fucking Dobson’s office next to Andrew, seething that he’s been convinced to be here. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“It was your decision,” Andrew snaps irritably, because predictably Aaron is no good at hiding anything from Andrew, not even now. His annoyance spikes at Andrew being <em> right</em>, and Andrew answers with his own pissed off mood. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They sit like that, trading insults not only out loud but with emotions in their head, and Bee seems to think it's good progress. <em> At least you two are talking</em>, she says. Aaron wants to punch something. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He goes to another session. It's fine, it's predictable. It still makes him angry. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The real fight happens when they're back at the dorm. Neil and Kevin are there, and Nicky is nowhere to be found, and Aaron so desperately does not want anyone here at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Something sets him off, and he says what he’s been holding back for months, <em> years </em> now. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You don't care about <em> me</em>,” Aaron says, putting emphasis on the last word. Wording was important to Andrew, and Aaron already knew Andrew cared about <em> others</em>. Neil, mostly, Kevin, out of respect for their promise, Nicky, because he was family, and Renee, because she had proven herself. Aaron felt all of it, and none of it had ever been for <em> him</em>. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew didn't deem him with a response, didn’t even react with an emotion Aaron could feel. It served to piss him off even more, and he stands up from the beanbag he fell into the second they got back. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You care about everyone around you so much it's <em> nauseating</em>, and have never <em> once </em> turned any of that onto me. You don't let <em> me </em> in but you let <em> Neil </em>in like it's easy,” he says, accusation heavy in his tone. He’s tired, and he doesn't bother to try and cover up the betrayal he feels. Neil’s eyes flick over to the pair of them at the mention of his name, and it makes Aaron’s skin feel tight. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew is silent for a long time, not even looking at Aaron. That's what makes it worse when he says quietly, “You know I can feel how much you hate me every time you look at me?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron freezes, back stiffening and hands clenching into fists uncomfortably. “What?” he says, matching Andrew’s tone, the volume of his voice. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you know how tiring it is, for you to say <em> I know you better than anyone</em>, for you to assume and assume and assume, and have to feel all your hate every goddamn time you stare at me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron is stunned into silence. He doesn't think he’d be able to talk even if he tried, and Neil in the room isn't helping. As if to put the icing on the cake, Andrew shifts, brings his legs close to his chest in a move that would look casual but Aaron knows is deliberate, and for once in Aaron’s life he knows what the fuck Andrew is actually feeling. </p><p>
  
</p><p>If Aaron had a word for it in that moment, he’d call it <em> devastating </em> . All the confusion, and the hurt, and the protection, and <em> exhaustion </em> wrapped up into one neat little package, hand delivered to Aaron in the midst of one of their worst fights. It doesn’t feel like a gift- it feels like the slap in the face it's supposed to. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He leaves without a word- he doesn’t need to be told to. He feels Neil’s eyes follow him, hears the chair scraping against the floor as he gets up to go to Andrew, and Aaron can't help the stab of jealousy he feels. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He keeps that one tucked close to his chest, and doesn't mind when his brain goes startlingly blank a few minutes later. </p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>They don't talk. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron's brain stays blank, Andrew stays with Neil and Kevin, and Nicky desperately tries to find the thread of what went wrong. Aaron almost pities him, with how hard he’s tried to make this work, make <em> them </em> work to have a functioning, healthy relationship. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They were almost there, almost on their way to repairing things, before Aaron fucked it up. It sits as a heavy reminder in Aaron’s chest every time he's around his brother, in the blank way Andrew regards him. At least <em> before </em> he’d get flashes of emotion to know how Andrew actually was. Now there's nothing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Then Neil gets taken during a riot, and everything goes to shit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It startles him, the first flicker of emotion. <em> Protect</em>. There's a hand on his wrist pulling him away, Kevin in the same situation, Nicky close behind. Andrew might be mad at him, but never enough to break a promise. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The next flicker. <em> Pain. </em> Andrew gets elbowed in the eye and Aaron almost feels like it happened to <em> him </em>with how harsh it feels in the back of his brain. He flinches, and watches Andrew grit his teeth. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The next- <em> realization</em>. Neil wasn't with them. A bolt of panic surges through Aaron’s brain, tamped down in the next second, and Aaron can almost see Andrew trying to reason with himself. He’s back into the crowd in the next second, comes back a few minutes later with Neil’s duffle in tow, looking stormy. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chaos erupts around them, at Neil being gone, and Wymack ushers them all onto the bus as quickly as possible. Andrew seems to sense Kevin’s quietness, the panic clear as day on his face, and the striker is being choked in the next second. </p><p>
  
</p><p>There's an exchange Aaron can’t really hear, but Andrew seems to get what he wants out of it, before leaving Kevin to gasp on the seat below him. There's <em> satisfaction </em> and <em> anger </em> and <em> panic </em> and <em> betrayal </em> all lumped into one confusing mass, and Aaron feels like he's going to be sick. </p><p>
  
</p><p>If Andrew knows he’s not keeping his emotions in check like he has been for weeks now, he doesn't show it. He sits at the back of the bus by himself, seething, and Aaron’s never felt anything so strong before. It's not directed at Neil, nor Kevin (okay, a little bit Kevin), Aaron finds. It's at Andrew <em> himself</em>, and the nausea inside Aaron ramps up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew is mad at himself, and taking Aaron along for the ride. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It's not just anger- it's self-hatred, it's the feeling of failure, it’s panic, it's the feeling of <em> loss</em>. Aaron doesn't know what Andrew knows and he doesn't. It feels like Andrew is <em> grieving </em>and that sends Aaron’s heart hammering in his chest. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Wymack gets a call, tells them all <em> he’s alive</em>, and Aaron can't piece together what Andrew's feeling any better than his twin can, it seems. Just by looking at him, Andrew looks so visibly confused and lost just by two words alone, like he had already accepted Neil was gone. Like he had already lost Neil without the confirmation to back it up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron turns back around, settles into his spot next to Nicky, and decidedly does not think past the emotions he’s feeling from Andrew.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When they get to the hotel, everything ramps back up. There's a lot of anger, but when Aaron digs deeper he can feel the hurt. Aaron doesn't know <em> what </em> Neil is to Andrew, but he’s <em> something </em> if Andrew is feeling this much, this strongly, and doesn't have the energy to shut Aaron out along with it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew gets handcuffed to Wymack, and Aaron almost laughs at the childlike annoyance that peaks through all the other emotions. Andrew glares at him and Aaron tries to mollify him the best he can without speaking- he’s not mocking. Andrew narrows his eyes, huffs once, and goes back to his back and forth pacing the best he can with someone else attached to him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Neil comes later, and he has all of Andrew's attention in seconds. No one else can get a word in edgewise, with the way they're kneeling on the floor in front of each other, Andrew checking Neil over as if he needs to see the damage for himself to make sure Neil is really there. </p><p>
  
</p><p>There's <em> relief </em> and there’s <em> pain</em>, and Aaron, with a jolt, realizes there's <em> love.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They don't deny it when Allison asks to know when they started hooking up, and Aaron blanches. Everyone assumes it's because he didn't know, but it's because <em> Andrew loves Neil</em>. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew shoots him a look, and to anyone else it would just be a blank stare. Aaron knows to read it for what it is- Andrew, for once in their entire relationship, is looking for acceptance. Aaron nods, once, and then Andrew’s leaving with Neil. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron doesn't sleep, not with the way Andrew is still feeling <em> so much</em>, despite the fact it's dulled because of their separation. It still rings loud in his head, the horror and pain and <em> love love love </em> as Neil presumably tells the FBI everything. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He’s confused. He’s terribly confused as to why, after all their fighting, after all Aaron said and Andrew let him be wrong about, he cared enough to look for Aaron’s approval. It doesn’t make sense- not in a general context, nor in the Andrew-Aaron-knows context. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron lays there, in the dark hotel room, listening to Nicky’s snoring and Kevin’s rustling from the floor as he tries to get comfortable, and just thinks <em> why why why</em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>They go to the mountains, on some bullshit healing trip. Neil is still in bandages, Andrew has started looking lighter around the edges despite the hard set of his shoulders and the constant downturn of his mouth, and all Aaron feels is <em> lost.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron talks to Neil. Aaron gets punched by the idiot. He supposes he deserved it, after what he insinuated, but he had to be sure. <em> He had to be sure.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>When he sees Andrew later, after Neil has probably told him what happened, there's a strange look in his eyes. Like he's looking at Aaron but not really seeing- like he’s thinking about something. Aaron walks away without questioning him, figuring if Andrew has something to say he will. </p><p>
  
</p><p>And for once in Aaron’s life, he’s right about something concerning Andrew. There's a knock on the door of the room he’s been designated, a pause, a flash of <em> humor</em>, and two more knocks. Aaron takes it as the reminder it is, of one of their first interactions at all, and opens the door. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew looks inside, sees Nicky lounging, and jerks his head in a move for Aaron to follow. Aaron does, because honestly he’s tired of fighting and he’s tired of this weird bullshit and he isn't like Andrew- he can't <em> not </em> talk about things and pretend he’s okay. </p><p>
  
</p><p>His only emotion might be anger on a good day, but for once he’s just <em> tired.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They're on the balcony, where Aaron was hours earlier with Neil. Andrew lights a cigarette, waits for a beat, exhales, taps a rhythm on the railing. If it weren't for the familiar hesitancy in the back of Aaron’s mind that accompanies the gesture, he’d think Andrew pulled him out here for no reason. He waits. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“You don’t have to protect me,” Andrew finally says, voice measured carefully. Aaron is confused as to where that even comes from. “It's like you forget I can feel your emotions just as much as you can feel mine,” he continues, and this time he sounds slightly amused. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“And you don’t have to protect me,” Aaron says slowly. He’s been thinking about it- about how he has Katelyn now, how he’s on track to become a doctor, how everything for once in his life is <em> stable.  </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I did,” Andrew says, using past tense purposefully. He’s not here to pick a fight, and Aaron knows that. Bee would be proud. “I did, for a long time.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yes,” Aaron agrees easily. He knows. No matter how much he hated (and <em> oh</em>, isn’t that a thought? Hate in past tense. Oh how far they’ve actually come) Andrew, his brother was always doing things in his best interest. His own, twisted best interest. There was never a doubt there. “Are we on even ground, then?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“As even as it can be,” Andrew replies truthfully, finally looking over at Aaron. It's eerie, looking at Andrew and seeing his own face. It always has been, and right now doesn’t change that. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Josten’s good for you,” Aaron admits, and it doesn't feel quite like pulling teeth. He sees Andrew’s instantaneous rebuff of it in his eyes, then the gentle feeling of Andrew letting himself <em> accept </em>it. Aaron turns around, makes his way to the sliding glass door, but stops when Andrew clears his throat. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“The cheerleader is good for you, too,” he says. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“She has a name,” Aaron responds, just a little on the edge of defensive. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“And I will never use it,” Andrew fires back just as quickly, and <em> there he is</em>. That's the Andrew Aaron knows best. Aaron laughs despite himself, shaking his head, and makes his way back into the house. </p><p>
  
</p><p>For once in his life, Aaron sleeps without the protection of Andrew looming over his head. </p><p>
  
</p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron never does quite figure out why Andrew had looked to him in that hotel room, when everyone else was questioning him and Neil about their relationship. </p><p>
  
</p><p>In the end, he supposes it doesn't matter. They are brothers, after all, and despite all it's taken to get them to <em> here </em> and <em> now,</em> Aaron always had the gentle reminder Andrew was there at all. </p><p>
  
</p><p>It is still annoying as fuck feeling how <em> gooey </em> Andrew gets whenever Neil as much as smiles, though. That will never change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made a <a href="http://knadreil.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> so... feel free to hmu there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>